Pravda's 1st Hunter Divison
by Azrael99
Summary: this tells the story of a commander of Pravda's battle team in which each school competes against one other in mock battle not just with tanks but with soldier, planes, ships,artillery, PS this will have some romance.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Hi everyone this is my first girls und panzer fanfic so please be nice about it, I know it might seem a bit choppy but please stay with it and this is a disclamier the idea of battle wars go to Uther 321 and Moonlight Nightmare04, and the behind the scenes thing's for this first chapter goes to those two writers also so please no trashing on me,this story or my OC's or else you will be blocked by me so no trashing in the comments. thank you for your time comrades.**

* * *

_POV: ?_

"I look around as shells from enemy artillery start raining down on our boats. I look to my left to see a boat full of new recruit getting flipped on it's side as a shell land's next to it send the boat on it's side and sending a tower of water onto my boat. But then the shells stop, I look over to my right and see in horror an enemy plane with rockets, fire straight into my boat. The last thing I see before my vision goes black it being thrown from the boat as it starts sinking."

* * *

_POV: Alexi_

I wake in a pool of my own sweat, I look around and see I am in my own room. "Jesus that was one vivid nightmare." I say looking over to see what time it is, "5:00 A.M., I still have two hours before school starts", but then I remembered that tomorrow is a holiday and that we had a match today against saunders.

"Well there is no point in trying to go back to sleep might as well get ready" I say to myself as I get ready. when I get my clothes and get to the bathroom I look at myself in the mirror, "well for being a 6' 4", dark haired russian from megadan, I look pretty good." I tell myself as I head to the kitchen, in the kitchen I start up the coffee maker and turn on the T.V.

"And we all hope you can make it out to the stands this morning as Pravda High school goes up against Saunder high school, we all hope the commander Alexi can score pravda high school another victory." The woman on the new states as I shut it off when I hear a knock at the door.

When I open the door I am greeted by my friend Sergei wearing his dark green greatcoat. "Sergei!" I yell as I give him a hug. "Come in my friend you must be cold, would you like some coffee?" I ask as I bring him in from the cold. "Da." He responded as I gave him some coffee to warm him up. "So Alexi have you seen the news yet?" He asked taking a sip from his cup. "Da, I just say it, they really know how to use a good picture of me." I responded laughing. "Any way's, we better get going if we are going to make the plane ride to the arena." I say looking at my watch. " Alright comrade let's get going." Sergei responded heading for the door. I head after him, after I grabbed my greatcoat, which is dark grey, with the schools insignia sewn into collar and my papakha hat that also has the school insignia sewn into the front.

"So Sergei have you talk to lady Katyusha yet or Nonna to see if they are up yet?" I ask as we head towards Katyusha and Nonna house. "No comrade Alexi and besides you know if I try and call her she would just yell at me anyways." Sergei replied with slight nervousness in his voice.

"Oh come on comrade, it is katyusha, her bark is worse than her bite" I replied laughing. "Well if your are not man enough to do it hand me your phone I will call her." I replied holding my hand out. "It does not even matter Alexi we are already here." Sergei replied as we came to a stop at the house. " Well after you comrade Sergei." I reply, allowing him to go ahead of me. "Fine but you are knockkkkinngg!" he yelled as he tripped over a hidden wire and a pile of snow fell on him.

"See Alexi I told you he would fall for it." Katyusha replied laughing as she and nonna stepped out from the house ready to leave. "You were in on it alexi?" Sergei replied as he stood up brushing off the snow. "Yeah, who do you think set up the trap?" I asked jokingly. "If you two are done fooling around we have a plane to catch remember." Sergio responded, clearly annoyed. "Sergei is right we better get going." Nonna replied agreeing.

* * *

*at the airport*

_POV: Sergei_

"Alright is everyone here?" I ask looking over who is going. "Yeah comrade Sergei, everyone is here." Alexi responded sitting down next to Sergei. "Hello Pravda high school this is your pilot speaking we are beginning our two hour flight to the arena so please sit back and enjoy the flight thank you." the pilot stated over the intercom as the plane took off.


	2. Chapter 2: A nightmare come true

AN: hey guys I hope you like the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter and if you do please feel free to place a review and a follow or favorite because it really helps and any ways blah blah disclaimer blah anyways lets get to the story.

* * *

POV: Alexi

The plane ride to the arena was not all that bad, what was bad was getting put next to sergei and having to deal with his snoring for two hours. "Hey Alexi it's

time for final inspection." Sergei told me interrupting my thoughts. "Alright, I will inspect the soldiers, sergei I want you to check our weapons and ammo, that includes the medical and artillery." I tell Sergei as he nods and heads to do his inspections. "Katyusha, nonna I want you two to go and get the girls and tanks ready, I want them ready to be in the boats in 20 minutes people." I say to katyusha as she leaves to deal with the tanks. "And what does that leave you comrade alexi?" Nonna asked before leaving. "I am going to ready the troops and make sure they have their camo ready for battle." I say before I head over to where the soldiers are gathering. "Commander." The soldiers states and he gives a salute. "At ease soldier, are the men ready?" I ask also give him a salute."Yes sir they are ready for your command." The cadet responded, looking over his list. "Excellent, and are the mobile radios ready and working?" I ask looking to see all the soldiers dressed in TTsMKK camo. "Yes sir they are tested and have already been distributed to all radio men." The cadet replied looking over his notes. "Good, hey katyusha are the tanks ready?" I ask looking over to where katyusha is yelling at a group of new tankery cadets and shaking her head. "About as ready as they will ever be" she replied looking over. " Sergei is everything in order over in our supplies and weapons?" I ask looking over to where sergei is talking to a medic. "Yes comrade everything is here and in order." He replied before returning to his conversation. "Okay comrades load into your boats we are launching in t-minus 10 minutes people!" I yell as people began to get into their boats and squads. I get into my boat with my squad which consists of our medic Dimitri, our combat engineer Yakov, our radio operator Danilov, and my spotter Andrei. And we also have a T-34/85 loaded into our boat. "30 seconds comrade's!" I yell as we began to be lowered into the water from the ships. "20 seconds comrade's!" I yell as the boats began to head to the beach. "ENEMY ARTILLERY!" Someone yells as artillery rounds begin to send splashes into the water, send one boat on it's side like in my nightmare. Then I realise my nightmare is coming true. "LOOK OUT ENEMY PLANE!" Someone yells as I look in horror to see an enemy plane coming screaming in fire rockets into the boat and sending me flying only to have the last thing I see is being sent flying out of the boat like a ragdoll and then cold, wet darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Pravda V Saunders

AN: hey guys sorry I have not posted a new chapter in a while but I have some other stories and I have also been working out Idea's with nightmare he is the author who owns vasili so anyways hope you like the battle.

_POV: _Alexi

"ALEXI!", "ALEXI!" I keep hearing my name being called as I walk towards a bright light, but as I reach it I see a man with a book.

"Hello Alexi." The man states look up from the book. "How do you Know my name?" I asked.

"I am saint peter it's my job to know everyone." The man answered. "Wait if you're saint peter then I must be dead then." I replied. "No you aren't dead, you're just having a near death experience." Saint Peter explained. "So what happens next if I am not dead?" I asked. "Well you will go back to earth through that door." Saint Peter replied pointing to the door to the left.

I went through the door and fell into darkness. "Come on Alexi stay with me." I hear as I start to open my eyes. "He is waking up." I hear as my eyes adjust to the light. I see my squads combat medic Dimitri.

"Calm down Dimitri I'm not dead yet." I say sitting up. "Sheesh Alexi to spend more time on your back than Yakov's sister." Sergei stated as he walked over and helped me to my feet. "Hey fuck you Sergei." Yakov yelled. "Anyways did we lose anyone during the beach landing?" I asked

"No sir, all the troops and tanks made it ashore unharmed and they are all loaded into their half-tracks and are ready to roll out." Sergei replied. "And my squad?" I asked. "Already to go.

"Sergei replied pointing to my squad sitting in the jeep ready to go.

"Hey Alexi come on Saunders isn't going to wait forever." Yakov yelled honking the horn. "Okay I'm coming." I state as I climb into the passenger seat. "So commander you never told us what our mission is for today." Danilov asked sitting behind me. "Well today we are on a secret mission to get coffee and doughnuts, problem is, Saunders drank all the coffee and ate all the doughnuts and now we have to go and kick their asses." I state. "Sir, sergei is on the line asking for you." Danilov states handing the radio to me.

"What is it now Sergei?" I ask. "Well Alexi we were just wondering where you plan to set up HQ." Sergei asked. "well how about the clearing to our right." I state as Yakov pulls off the road into a large clearing surrounded by trees. Within ten minutes our medium sized HQ is set up and we go about planning an attack.

"Okay here is our situation." I say as I lay a map of the island down on the table with sergei and katyusha sitting on nonnas shoulders to see the table. "We are here." I point to the bit of forest on the southern beach of the island. "And Saunders is here." I say pointing the northern beach. "Now we have in the center a large river with about three different ways to cross, which are two bridges and a river crossing." I state pointing the middle of the island. "So what do you suggest?" Katyusha asked looking at the map. "I say we blow the two bridges and bottleneck saunders into going where we want them." I replied putting red X's on the bridges. "Yes but then if they attack through the crossing then they would use artillery to attack our troops before they cross." Nonna replied looking up. "Well I can lead my small squad to take out the artillery, then you can hold off the offensive then push through while we wreak havoc and steal the flag." I replied. "Well then you better be off." Sergei replied. "Okay Katyusha you're in charge till I get back you remember what to do?" I asked. "Yep Blow the bridges and halt the offensive." She replied. "Good and good luck comrades." I state leaving.

"Yakov get the jeep started!" I state jumping into my seat. "Damn it if the shifter get's stuck one more time I'm putting the bitch out of her misery." He states as the shifter get's stuck again. "Here let me." I state as I move the shifter into drive with ease. "Damn yakov he showed you." Andrei joked. "yeah yeah fuck you too andrei anyways commander what is the job." Yakov asked pulling out of the HQ. "Well men our job is to take out that damn 105 mm that was raining on us earlier and then do what we do best wreak havoc and steal the flag, ura." I replied. "URA!" then men yell.

"oh wait I forgot, danilov hand me the radio?" I state. "Sure alexi." he replied. "Hey sergei, this is alexi are you there." I quickly asked. "Yeah I'm here alexi what do you want now?" sergei replied. "I forgot to tell you don't blow the bridge on the far right we will need it to get back but do have a squad ready to blow it as soon as we are over it got it?" I state. "Yeah I got it have a squad ready to blow the bridge when you get back." He replied.

When we get to the bridge to the far right we quickly hop out to survey the scene. "hey alexi look over there." Andrei states tapping my shoulder and pointing to the sky. "Smoke probably from the 105's good eye." I replied. "Okay guys we hike it from here let's go." I say as we begin to cross the bridge.

"Hey alexi can you settle a bet with me and the guys?" Yakov asks as we are halfway across the bridge. "What?" I ask. "well we were wondering if I could stand a chance asking commander Katyusha on a date." He replied. "I telling you yakov she ain't interested in you." Dimitri replies from behind. "Yeah seems to like the commander more." Andrei commented from next to me. "She does not." I replied. "Yeah she does notice how your the only one she does not yell at, she's liked you since day one." Danilov states agreeing.

When we are off the bridge we silently head through the forest until we get to the clearing and see all the 105mm's lined up. "well it look what we have here." I state with glee. "okay guys you know what to do, is everyone's weapons good?" I asked checking my PPsh 41. Everyone says they are okay and we go about sabotaging the artillery by slashing the tires so they can't be moved while danilov and andrei steal the flag. "Hey sir, here comes andrei and danilov and wait they have the flag!" Yakov exclaims as we finish with the sabotaging. "Thank god you guys are alright, did you run into any trouble?" I ask as they showed us saunder's flag which is just their schools insignia on a flag. "No danilov left them a little parting gift, just then there was a large explosion near the beach. "Let me guess you left them a gift in their fuel depot" I asked and they both nod.

"Hey alexi look over." Yakov taps me pointing over to a clearing outside the forest, where a lone sherman tank is sitting. "Well boys I think we just found our forward observer come on let's go knock on the front door." I say as we head over to the tank.

I climb onto the tank and knock on the closed hatch. "Ah knock, knock anyone home?" within minutes I hear talking and then a girl's head popped out of the tank's hatch only to be greeted with the barrel of my PPSH 41. "Hi" I state laughing. "Okay now all of you step out of the tank nice and easily. " I state standing up to let the girl hop out of the tank. "okay yakov you help them down." I state as he helps the commander out. Then next person to hop out is what surprised me. "well look what we have here boy's." I state as the Co-Commander of saunder's comes out to stand face to face with me. "I can't believe we got capture and by you of all of people." She states as she jumps down from the tank. It took about two minutes to get all five crew members out of the tank. "Okay ladies I want you to stay there until I say you can go." I states to the five girls standing off to the side. "So who here can drive a tank?" I ask as I turn to my squad. "I can." Yakov states raising his hand. "okay so yakov your driver, dimitri your co-driver, danilov your loader, andrei your gunner, I will be commander now go." I state as we start piling into the tank. "Oh yeah and girls thanks for the tank and your flag." I state laughing as I close the hatch and we head off towards the bridge.

"okay danilov hand me the radio." I state opening the internal hatch of the tank to see outside. "here sir" He states handing me the radio. "Sergei this is alexi are you there?" I ask. "Alexi thank god. Have you taken the guns out?" He asks. "Hell yeah and we even have the flag, oh yeah and by the way we stole a sherman." I replied. "YOU STOLE WHAT!" He yelled. "A sherman, it was attacking as forward observer for the guns any ways we are about two minutes from the bridge so tell those engineers we are coming." I replied hanging up.

As we came across the bridge, the engineers jumped when they saw a fricken sherman parked right next to them until I popped my head out. "Jesus alexi you gave a pretty big scare." One engineer states. "Well that does not matter now what matters is that we get this bridge blown." I state as we head off towards the HQ as the engineers blew the bridge.

Now when we get to the HQ we get welcomed with and even better welcoming committee, we get surrounded, but of course once I pop my head out and give them I flag the calm down.

After we give them the flag a loud buzzer sounds to announce that we have gotten the enemy flag back to our base. "GAME OVER, WINNER PRAVDA!" The loudspeakers announce at both bases.

AN: hey guys I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be the after action report, alexi goes on a date with katyusha and we get to talk with our good friends the brits so until next time reviews and follows and favorites are always welcomed


	4. Chapter 4: The New Guy Part 1

AN: hey guys I thought I might let you know I am sorry I have not been updating latly just have been coming up with new ideas left and right and this chapter as you can see is named the new guy and yes we will be getting a new OC named sam and for you info he will be based on sam from far cry 3 so any ways to the story.

_POV:_Alexi

I smile as yakov and danilov give each other a high five. "Hell yeah!" yakov yells giving danilov another high five.

"Okay guys calm down, you know what to do." I state as the lead T-34 comes rolling up to the base with katyusha sitting with the hatch open.

"We crushed saunder." She states getting out of the tank. "So where did you get that new toy?" She asks taking notice of the sherman I am standing on.

"It just a sherman that we liberated from saunders co-commander." I replied jokingly.

"Really and how did she take have her tank hijacked?" katyusha asked jumping down from the tank.

"Well from the look in her eyes she looked about ready to murder me." I replied also jumping down from my tank.

"Well we better not keep kay." I say sitting in the drivers seat of the jeep as katyusha gets in the passenger.

"Fine but you better let me sit on your shoulders when we get there." katyusha states as we head off to meet with saunders.

"You know they have a name for this kind of thing." I state as we near the river crossing.

"And what might that be alexi?" Katyusha asked as we get to the river.

"It would be napoleon complex, because you're so short you have the need to tower over anyone." I replied as we cross the river.

"Oh yeah I before I forget can I ask you something lady katyusha?" I replied as we are almost to saunders HQ.

"And what might that be alexi." Katyusha replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight." I replied as we started to pull onto a road that runs past the HQ.

"okay." Katyusha replied with a smile on her face that I have only seen her have when she is crushing her enemies.

As we pulled into saunders base I see kay with her usual smile and alissa giving me a death glare. And as usual katyusha sits on my shoulders when we go to meet with the commanders.

"Nice to see you again alexi, katyusha." Kay states having to look up to talk to katyusha.

"As always it's a pleasure to see you again, so kay I heard some of my soldiers left you a present." I replied.

"That was some present, took us nearly 10 minutes to get the fire under control." kay replied, "So I hear you took off with one of our tanks."

"Well I guess next time your co-commander should not leave the keys where we could get them." I replied jokingly.

"Well I guess we will make sure that we don't let you get any of the tanks for the nationals." kay replied.

"Well I guess we will see you at nationals." I replied as we headed back to the jeep.

_Four hours later, POV: _Alexi

I get out of the shower and hear the phone ringing in the kitchen so I put my robe on and go and see who is calling. "Hello?" I ask picking up the phone.

"Hey alexi it's yakov, me and the guys are going out to celebrate want to come?" yakov answered. "Sorry I can't I have a date in 20 minutes." I replied. "Oh really who are you taking out?" Yakov asked. "I'm taking lady katyusha." I replied. "Oh the blonde beast well good luck to you." Yakov responded before hanging up.

I walk into my bedroom and start getting dressed, I put on my usual dress which was a dark olive polo neck with a pocket on the left side with the school symbol sewn into the front and a hammer on the left side of the neck and sickle on the right. The pants were dark olive long pants with two pockets on each side. As I lace up my boots I hear a knock at the door and I go to see who it is

when I open the door I see it's sergei with a folder in his hand.

"What is it now sergei?" I ask letting him in.

"We got a new student coming and I thought you might want to look at his dossier." Sergei replied laying the folder down on the table and opening it up.

"Okay the guys name is sam, and it says he is german, native?" I ask looking up.

"Yep but the guy can speak pretty good english." Sergei replied.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked

"He is joining your squad." Sergei replied.

"Your shiting me." I replied.

"Nope, but don't worry I hear he is a good shot and very funny so he should do just fine." Sergei replied.

"Well I don't have time to deal with this just leave the folder on the table and let yourself out." I replied as I put on my greatcoat and head out.

It took me three minutes to get to katyusha house and when I get there she comes out of the house wearing her greatcoat.

"So where is it you're taking me this evening?" Katyusha asked as we started walking.

"Oh no where special just a small cafe." I replied.

"That sounds nice and hey alexi is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Katyusha replied.

"Sure." I replied.

"okay first what is your name, you never told use when you joined the school." katyusha asked.

"My full name is Alexeyevich Tchaikovsky Pyotr." I replied

"Okay what about your parents." she asked next.

"My mother died a little bit after I was born and my dad was killed in a bar fight when I was 12."

"Wow." she replied, "yeah this was what he gave me the night he was killed." I replied pulling out a silver watch.

"So what about your parents katyusha?" I asked

"Both my parents died in a car crash when I was 7, since then nonna has taken care of me." she replied.

When we get to the cafe we both just have a bowl of borscht and continue to talk. After the date I take her home and head back to my house. When I get there I take a second look at the folder.

"let me see, name is sam, he is 6", speaks russian, english and german, is very funny, an expert with light machine guns and rocket-launchers." I say to myself impressed. "Well I take it back he might just fit in." I say closing the folder and heading to bed.

AN: hey guys I hope you like this chapter I will be splitting this into two parts to the next part we meet sam and the commander for st. gloriana arrives to talk with the commander for pravda and we will also be having a nice game of poker so I hope you like it and remember review, follow and favorite and don't be afraid to leave a message if you don't I will sick sam on you


	5. Chapter 5: New Guy Part 2

_Next Day- Pravda High school common room- POV: Alexi_

As I walk into the common room of our school I can feel excitement in the air from our victory in our practice battle with saunders. Like all the other room's in the school it's designed with red walls with decorated wood surrounding the bottom half of the wall, the only difference is some tables and red chairs to sit in and a fireplace with the school flag hanging from the chimney.

"Hey guys look who is here." Danilov states sitting with the rest of the squad at a table.

"So how did you date with katyusha go?" Andrei asks as I take a seat.

"Just fine we just talked." I replied, "So when does the new guy get here."

"Not for another thirty minutes." Yakov replied.

"der'mo!" I cursed taking a look at my watch.

"What is it." Dimitri asked.

"I got a meeting in five minutes." I replied.

"Who are you meeting with?" Andrei asked.

"Commander Darjeeling from st. gloriana." I state getting up out of my chair, "Oh yeah and send someone over when the betting starts."

"You got it commander." Yakov replied.

As I walked out of the commons I ran into sergei who said he was looking for me to tell me that commander Darjeeling is waiting in the meeting room for me.

"Good, dismissed." I state quickly as I head to the meeting room.

The walk to the meeting room was short and when I get to the door I am greeted by the guards.

"Good morning commander." The guard states as I reach the door.

"And to you cadet, is the gloriana commander in there." I ask before heading in.

"Yes sir, she is in there waiting to talk to you." He replied as I nod and walk into the room.

"Good morning commander Darjeeling." I state walking into the room greeting the blonde commander.

"Hello commander." She states standing up from her chair.

"Please call me alexi, come sit, I will have some tea brought, but please sit." I state as we sit down while one of the guards places a tray down with some tea.

"So alexi I have heard much about you." Darjeeling states drink some of her tea.

"And what might that be." I replied.

"I have heard about your crushing victories with both anzio and now saunders using unorthodox methods." She replied.

"I would not call them unorthodox, just different." I replied, "But I assume you're not just here to have some of our tea and talk about me. Am I correct."

"I assume you know that you're facing kuromoromine in battle tomorrow for the first match of the nationals." She replied.

"I do, I also know that we will win." I replied.

"So what makes you so sure that you will win?" Darjeeling asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Now, now, now, curiosity killed the cat remember." I replied.

"Commander!" A guard states bursting into the room.

"What!" I state standing up.

"They are taking bet's now sir." The guard replied

"Okay tell them I will be there in a few minutes." I state before I turn darjeeling, "Sorry commander look's like I will not be able to finish our discussion." I state before leaving the room.

"Make sure to send some tea over to st. gloriana." I tell the guard before heading to the common room.

As I walk into I see my squad getting ready to play a game of cards.

"Attention squad, commander in the room." I state.

"So you're the commander I keep hearing about." Said a voice behind me with a german accent.

"I'm guessing that is the voice of our new soldier." I state turning around to see a guy in the school uniform but with an iron cross sewn into the front of the collar in between the hammer and sickle who is about my height but a little shorter with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Ja that is me." He states as we shake hands.

"So how did the meeting go." Yakov asked as me and sam sat down at the table, passing cards to everyone.

"Good so is everyone ready to take on black forest peak tomorrow." I state as the first three cards are laid down on the table.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready to go blow up me some german armor." Yakov states.

"Hey yakov, so has that new special shipment requested for us come in?" I asked as the final two cards are laid down and me and sam both go all in and everyone else folds.

"Just came in this morning." He replied.

"Good, okay same what you got." I state laying down a three of a kind.

"Beat that." He replied smirking and laying down a four of a kind.

"sukin syn!" I cursed as sam collected his winning's.

"I think I will go, see you guys at the battle tomorrow." I state as I leave.

AN: hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter they will be getting longer than this so the next story will be the battle and I hope you figure out what I will be referencing in the upcoming battle so please leave a favorite and review and a follow cause that is always helpful for me so until next time see ya


	6. Chapter 6: Pravda V Black Forest Peak

_Next Day- Pravda Staging ground-nationals-POV: Alexi_

"Jesus why does it have to be so cold out" yakov voiced rubbing his hands together trying to get warm.

"Come on yakov it's not as bad as on the ship." Danilov replied

"Yeah well I did not expect it to also to be raining." He replied putting his helmet back on.

"Come on you two stop complain" I tell them getting up out of the jeep. "Okay guys gather round." I state as we form up. "Alright guys, just to let you know I got a little something for you guys to see." I state as I pull out a box from underneath the back seat.

"What's in the box sir?" Dimitri asked.

I just smile and crack open the crate revealing one M9 Bazooka, 10 rounds and 5 sticky bombs.

"It's beautiful sir." Yakov states looking in awe at the new toy for them to use on enemy tanks.

"Hey sir look who's coming." Andrei points out

I turn around and narrow my eyes at the two people coming towards us.

"Hello commander maho, sub commander erika." I state

"So they finally replaced commander katyusha." Erika replied mockingly

"Well I am surprised they did not replace you erika considering last years failure against Ooari." I calmly replied.

Erika then had a look of anger in her eyes but before she could replied her commander calmly cut her off. "We better be going the battle is going to start soon." she replied before leaving with her sub-commander.

"Well that was tense." Yakov states.

"Damn alexi she had a look in her eye like she was going to murder you." Danilov stated.

"Does not matter, okay guys I forgot to mention we are getting a second jeep for the battle." I replied just as sam came driving up with the second jeep.

"Hey alexi, I got something you might want to see." Sam states jumping out of the jeep

"What is it sam?" I asked as he came over to the jeep.

He smiles and lays down a map of the battlefield with attack plans drawn onto it and he even hands over a manifest with lists of tank's on it and troop movement's.

"Jesus sam where did you get all of this?" I ask but just then notice that he is wearing german uniform with splinter pattern camo.

He just smiles and states, "I just had to put on this and I waltzed right on in and out and no one suspected a thing."

"Shit man, I wish you would tell me these things but good job, now please get these documents over to sub-commander katyusha." I state

"Yes sir." He states quickly before heading off and coming back a few minutes later.

"Okay guys here is the set up for the jeeps, Hammer squad with consist of yakov, me and andrei, Sickle team will be sam, dimitri, and danilov, you guys pick the drivers and be ready to roll out as soon as the match flare is launched. ura?" I state grabbing my sub-machine gun.

"URA!" everyone yells as we all climb into our jeeps.

I check my watch, 7:59, just then I look up to see the green flare is launched to announce the starting of the match.

"Okay you guys you know what to do, hammer squad will move in quietly take down the base security and will get the flag, sickle will provide support, just remember if we do not get out of that base in ten minutes then we were compromised and you know what to do." I state through the jeep's radio.

When we get to the enemy base we quickly ditch the jeeps and take positions above the base to scout it out.

"Okay, andrei what do you see?" I ask looking over to andrei laying prone next to me "they have chain link fencing up, there is only one way onto the road, there are some barnes and a hotel, wait I think I see a king tiger being parked in one of the barnes, it looks like it's having engine trouble." He replies

"Okay let's move out, yakov you stay here, andrei you're with me." I state as we head down into the enemy base.

"So what the plan sir?" Andrei asks once we sneak into the bases hiding behind some crates

"Okay andrei, I want you to go and disable that tiger make sure I can't leave that barn, I will go and disable their weapons and fuel okay." I quickly state before heading quietly heading over to the fuel depot.

"Fuck a guard." I mutter to myself when I reach the entrance of the fuel depot. I quickly knock him out and drag him out of sight and head into the fuel depot.

"Okay now let's see if yakov's new time charges work as good as he says they will." I say to myself as I plant the charge on the fuel depot and then proceed to head into the hotel.

"Okay now let's go find the HQ's communications center" I say to myself.

I then head up stairs and proceed to check the rooms one by one until I come across the radio room.

"Bingo." I say to myself as I head into the room to destroy the radio. But when I am about to shoot the radio's I feel someone jump onto my back and before I can realize what is going on a piece of cloth comes over my mouth and all I can smell is a sweet odor and I fall to the ground and the last thing I see before I slip into unconsciousness is erika standing over me smiling.

When I finally wake up I realize that I am tied up and when I look up I see erika standing in front of me smiling.

"Good our prisoner is finally up." She states

I look over to my left and right and there are two soldiers standing behind me.

"So what is it you want." I replied.

She smiles and states "that is better now let's start with your name."

"Commander Alexeyevich Tchaikovsky Pyotr" I state with anger in my eyes which just makes her smile more.

"Commander erika." A soldier states rushing in.

"What!" She snaps.

"Commander Maho want's a report from you." The soldiers states as an another soldier walks in but he is dressed like a field officer.

"Fine but I want you four to keep interrogating the prisoner until I return." She stated with anger in her voice as she left the room.

As soon as the officer closed the door the two soldiers behind me cut me loose.

"So who do I have to thank for the rescue idea?" I ask getting up.

The officer takes off his hat to reveal himself to be sam and takes off the disques and the other three do.

"That would be me." Sam replied.

"Jesus no time to yell at you now for disobeying an order but right now there is more important things to attend to." I reply as sam hands me a Stg 44.

"Sam you got the flag." I ask as he nods

"Okay how about transport out of here." I ask

"There is a half-track with an anti-tank gun and a supply truck." Yakov answered.

"Okay let's get moving then." I say as we leave the room.

Outside we find the vehicles left unguarded. "Okay yakov your driving, andrei get in next to yakov, I got the AT. The rest of you pile into the truck." I state as I hope into the back of the half-track.

"Alright, hey commander they probably aren't going to just let us waltz out of here with their flag keep the truck covered." Yakov yelled up to me the base alarm went off, erika probably found out about me escaping.

(Music Soundtrack to play here: Medal of honor: The halftrack chase)

"Hey that's our truck!" I soldier yells as we come crashing through one of the gate's only to be shot dead by me.

"They got our flag stop them!" Another soldier yells as we head out of the base.

I start shooting them as we head out of the base onto the road.

"Shit panzer on the left!" Yakov yells as I turn my gun to the left and disable the panzer in two shots.

"Panzer on the right!" Andrei yells as we turn off the road and a shell lands next to us.

"I got it!" I yell back destroying the tank.

"Jesus they are not giving up without a fight." I yell shooting some more soldiers.

"Whoa yakov, stop!" Andrei yells right before we go down a steep hill.

"Shit, alexi we got newbelwarfer's at the bottom of the hill!" Yakov yelled.

"Jesus you gotta be kidding me!" I yell as I kill the arty crews.

"Well here goes nothing!" yakov yells as we go driving down the hill and slam into a snowbank.

"Shit behind us!" Andrei yells as we start backing up and I turn my gun around to kill panzerfaust crew's behind us.

"Shit in the tree's on your right!" Yakov yells as I disable a panzer that snuck up behind us.

"Shit stuka, yakov turn left!" I yell as we turn off the road being cut off from the flag truck by a fallen tree hit by a stuka's bomb.

"Shit panzer dead ahead!" andrei yell's as I disable the panzer in front of us.

"Halftrack on the right!" yakov yells as we cut across the road in front of the truck, " I got it." I state as I fire one round into the halftrack killing it.

"Shit panzer coming over the slope!" yakov yells as I disable another panzer before it could shoot us.

"Shit halftrack on the left!" yakov yells as I disable another halftrack.

"Okay I think that's all of them." Yakov states as we head back onto the road with the truck falling in behind us.

But just as we are about to reach the safety of our lines we hear a strange noise.

"Hey sir do you hear that?" Yakov asked looking up to where I am siting.

"Yeah I do it kind of sounds like tank tread's." I stated but before anyone else could say anything a king tiger appeared in front of us.

"Oh shit, yakov stop, stop!" I yelled as he stops just in front of the tank.

Of course out pops erika, looking very angry. "You think you can just waltz out of here with our flag, think again!" She yells but before she could even give out an order a single shot ringed out into the forest, followed by a "FOMPH" as we see erika's tank's white flag pop up indicating something had taken her out.

We all stare in shock and finally I look over to the side to see our IS-2 sitting there smoke coming out of muzzle brake.

"Hell yeah IS-2 for the win!" I yelling laughing

(cue Call of duty 3 main theme)

"Yakov, get us back to base." I state as we driving past a shocked erika.

"Okay so who was the person in the bloody IS-2 that just saved your butt's back there?" I say into our radio.

"That would be me commander." I voice calls back, I instantly recognize is as nonna's voice.

"Well thanks for saving our hide there nonna." I replied as we headed back to base.

"Sir I nearly wet myself at the sight of the king tiger's barrel pointed at us." Yakov yelled up.

"Really cause I think I heart nearly stopped there." I say as we pull into the base

"MATCH OVER, WINNER PRAVDA!" The loudspeakers announced.

AN: hey guys I hoped you liked this battle and if you did then please leave a favorite and follow and a review and if please leave your guess in the review section for what I was referencing in my story, next chapter I will announce the winner and if no one get's it the answer.


	7. Chapter 7: Practice

"Yakov, I don't know how we got out of that alive, I must have been either your erratic driving skills or my uncanny ability to not get shot." I say as we hop out of the half track.

"Nah I think black forest gunners just suck at hitting us ja." Sam states getting out of the truck.

"Hey guys stand up straight here comes the enemy commanders!" I quickly state to the squad.

"Hello commander Pyotr." Maho stated.

"Nice to see you two again." I replied.

"Well it seems you won again." Maho states.

"It would seem so." I state as we shake hands.

"Oh yes and tell your sub commander next time to check her soldiers boot's, I figured it out as soon as they walked into the room that they were mine." I replied as I walked away.

"Gentlemen you know what this calls for." I state walking over to my squad.

"Celebration your place?" Dimitri states as I give a simple nod.

* * *

"Okay gentlemen you know the rules, no camping and no super's." I state as we open up our laptops to play a match of world of tanks.

"Okay, enough with all these rules let's just play." yakov replies as we all start the match.

Halfway through the match just as I am about to kill dimitri's tiger with my Jagdtiger my email pops up telling me someone sent me a message and it is because of that distraction that yakov was able to sneak up behind me and disable my tank.

"Ha got you commander!" Yakov states with glee.

"You only did that because I got distracted by an email." I replied.

"Oh yeah who is it from?" Andrei asked looking up from his screen.

"It's a message from sergei." I replied before quickly skimming the email.

"Well what does it say alexi?" Dimitri asked.

"Well apparently we are supposed to come and practice with the tanks tomorrow, we are also getting some new vehicles to replace our jeeps, and there has been a change in the rules from now to the end of nationals."

"So what vehicles are we getting?" Sam asked.

I quickly turn the computer around so the guys can see what the vehicle is.

"Is that what I think it is?" Andrei stated looking away from the computer.

"Yep a . 251/22." I stated we a look of happiness in my eyes.

"So what is the rule change?" Sam asked.

"Well apparently now we are going with the old rules so now the only things allowed on the battlefield is armored fighting vehicles and to win we got to kill the enemy flag tank." I replied.

"Well with the gun on that thing I don't think it will be a problem." Yakov replied.

"Oh yeah I and we are being renamed the 1st hunter Division." I stated

"Sounds fancy." Andrei stated as we got back to our game.

* * *

The next morning walk to the hangars was cold and quiet.

"Hey guys." I say as I get to the hangar and see my squad already there.

"Hey commander." Danilov replied.

"So are these the new toys we get to have some fun with." I stated look at the halftracks sitting in front of us.

"Yes so don't lose them." A voice states behind me

I turn to see sergei walking up holding a box.

"Hey sergei what's in the box?" I ask

"Your squads new uniform's both summer and winter." He replied handing over the box before walking away.

"Come on alexi open the box let's see our new uniforms." Yakov states with excitement

I open the box and pull out our winter uniform which is a dark green greatcoat with a patch with a wolf and the words 1st hunter division sewn into the arm, the summer uniform was cargo pants and a M-1943 US uniform both the same dark green with the same patch.

"Nice." I state as we all put on the winter uniform.

"Yeah." Yakov replied

"Hey andrei how fast do you think you could get me some red paint?" I asked

"Fast sir, but why?" He replied.

"Just go get it." I replied.

Andrei came back five minutes later and I got a start on painting a hammer on the hood of my halftrack and a sickle on the other.

"There we go." I state as I finish.

"Oh I get it now commander now we can tell the difference between the two." Andrei replied.

"They are nice piece of work alexi." I voice states behind me as I turn to see katyusha sitting on nonna shoulders, "So who is going to be operating the gun."

"That would be me, katyusha and I must say it will be fun to disable that KV-2 with my baby here." I replied

"Not if I have anything to say about it, nonna let's go." She replied smiling as they left.

"Okay guys load up same setup as last time, sam you're driving sickle, Dimitri navigation, Danilov gunner, okay let's go." I quickly state as we hop into hammer.

* * *

"There's the signal." I state as the green flare pops in the sky to announce the start of the practice battle.

"Alright comrades, here is the plan for dealing with the enemy." I state into our half-track's radio.

"Hunter and the flag tank will move to the forest." I state.

"But commander sir, would the enemy realize that and send their tanks to the forest?" One of the tank commanders asked.

"Yes but only their t-34's and KV-2 should be able to get into the forest, their IS-2 is too big to fit in between the tree's and the half-tracks PaK 40 should be able to easily penetrate the T-34's thin armor.

"Oh yeah I forgot that." Replied the tank commander.

"That's okay, but I want the rest of you to go find enemy flag tank, report in if you see any of the enemy tank's and just remember don't attack unless you have to. ura?" I replied.

"URA!" The rest of the group shouts.

"Alright then let's move out!" I state as both half-track's roll off with the flag tank falling in behind as we head to the forest.

* * *

_Five Minutes later: 0800 hours, Temp. 24 F _

"See anything yet alexi?" Yakov asks leaning back in the driver seat.

"Other than tree's and snow, nothing." I replied pulling my binoculars away from eyes.

"Man is it cold out today." Andrei stated.

"Come on andrei stop complain you're starting to sound like the girls from Oorai, I thought you were russian." I replied

"I am russian, just from the south where it's warmer." He replied

"Sure you are, and I am Stalin." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Hey is there a problem over there alexi?" A voice asks over the radio.

"Nah danilov just talking about how cold it is." I replied over the radio.

"Hey alexi think we should call and ask for a report from the tanks?" yakov asks.

I just shrug and pick of the radio, "All tanks report in, has anyone spotted any tanks yet."

Every reported they have not found any tanks.

"Jesus where are they?" I think to myself.

I look down on the map trying to figure out where they might be hiding, "Hmm the plains, no too open not enough places to hide, the town, tight spaces but plenty of places to hide, but no that would be too obvious, but maybe they have some tanks hiding there to ambush us there if we thought they would be there, wait a minute" I think as I take a closer look at the map.

"Hey yakov, how you want a bet katyusha has some scouts set up on the hill watching our tanks every moves?" I ask.

He just smiles and states, "Every thing I got." He states starting up the engine.

"All tanks this is hammer, we are moving to inspect the hill we believe katyusha might have set a tank or two up acting as scouts so the flag tank knows when you're coming." I state into the radio.

"Let me guess you want us to stay and shoot anyone who comes near the flag tank, ja?" Sam asks over the radio.

"Bingo." I reply.

* * *

_POV: _KV-2 commander

"Commander Katyusha, scouts are in position on top of the hill." The KV-2 commander states into her radio.

"Do you have eyes on alexi's tank group?" Katyusha asks.

The commander quickly brings up her binoculars and spots the armored spearhead heading for the town and states, "Yes Commander I have eyes on the tanks but something is not right."

"What do you mean something is not right?" Katyusha asks.

"I do not see the flag tank or commander alexi's halftrack." She responds

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SEE THEM!" Katyusha yells into the radio as the commander winces at the sound of her commander yelling at her.

"I mean they are not there." The commander replied.

"That's right because we are right here!" A voice yells behind her.

The commander of the KV-2 turns around just to see the Half-tracks PaK-40 fire one AP round into the rear of her KV-2 followed by the dreaded sound of the white flag popping out to signal they are out and the T-34 next to her could not react fast enough before alexi loaded another round and disabled that tank also.

* * *

_POV: _Alexi

I quickly hop out and start rubbing my chin and smile at my handwork as I walk over to the stunned KV-2 commander.

"Now see here's your problem." I state pointing to the KV-2's burning engine, "I got you."

"KV-2 report, KV-2 report, KV-2 God damnit report!" A voice yells from the tanks radio.

"Hey hand me the radio." I state to the commander of the KV-2.

She gratefully hands me the radio and I replied, "I'm sorry commander but the tank you are trying to reach is currently been disabled please try again later."

"Alexi?!" Katyusha replied.

"The one and only." I replied

"_Chert voz'mi Aleksi vy mudak , kogda ya nakhozhu vy ya tak budu porot' vas tak sil'no vash pridetsya yekhat' v bol'nitsu !_" yelled katyusha before I turned off the radio so I would not have to listen her yell more.

"Your map please." I calmly state as the KV-2 commander reluctantly hands over her map.

As soon as I hop back into the half-track I open their map and look at where their troops are positioned, "Okay looks like they set up their flag tank in the southern forest behind the town and a ambush group with some of the T-34's and the IS-2 in the town, and it looks like the rest are with the flag tank in the forest." I think to myself.

"So where to next?" yakov asked.

"we go for the killing blow." I replied picking up the radio, "All tanks report your positions immediately."

"Commander all tanks are at sector G456DZ2 about a couple minutes away from the town." One of the tank commanders reported.

"Roger that, all tank crews we have captured a map from the enemy team showing where they are located, you are to avoided the town and move into the forest and circle around to sector CF346QY that is the last know position of the flag tank is that clear, you are to avoid the town and circle around it." I replied.

"Loud and clear comrade commander." She replied as we watched them from the hill changing directions and drive towards the forest.

"Sam are you there?" I radio

"Ja I am here what do you need commander?" Sam replied.

"If we head off to hunt for the flag tank you think you can keep ours safe?" I ask.

"Ja I am pretty sure we could keep the tank safe." Sam replied.

"Alright comrade just radio if you need help." I replied putting the radio away.

"Gentlemen let's go a hunting." I replied as yakov and andrei both cheer.

"Should we put on some music for the occasion?" Yakov asked.

"Alright just make sure it does not play too loud we do not want the enemy knowing where we are." I replied as he took out his phone and played one of his songs.

(Cue Final push- World at War- Sean murry)

"The Final push, how appropriate for the situation." I state smiling

But my smile soon it cut off by the large cloud of snow that is kicked up as a shell hit's right next to our half-track

"What the hell was that!" Andrei yells up.

I quickly bring up my binoculars and sight in where the shell came from, horror then hits me as I see the IS-2 and four T-34's flanking it two on either sides no doubt katyusha sent them to disable us a payback for the KV-2

"Govno! Comrades I see katyusha sent her ambush force to deal with us, I see the IS-2 and at least four T-34's!" I quickly yelled.

"Jesus she must be really pissed at you if she sent the IS-2, you think nonna is gunning!" yakov yells.

"No if she was the gunner then we would be dead, Yakov I need you to get me in range, we are still about 600 meters away." I yelled.

"How close you need alexi!" He yelles back.

"About 500!" I yell as yakov serves to avoid another shot from the IS-2

"Shit incoming!" Yakov yells as I duck down as another shower of snow comes down.

"How much farther!" I yell.

"50 meters!" He yells back swerving another time to avoid another shot from the IS-2

"Alexi we are in range start firing!" He yells as I load APCR round

As I fired that round I watched it slam into one of the T-34's

"You got one alexi, now hurry up and get the rest!" Yakov yells as I load another round and take out another T-34.

As a load another shell a shot from the IS-2 just scrapes the side of the half-track sending a shower of sparks.

"That's it no one scratches the paint!" I yell sending a shelling slamming into the front of the IS-2 stopping it dead in it's tracks as the white flag pops out of it.

"Hey look sir the rest of the last two tanks are retreating should we give chase?" Andrei asks

"No, let's just get back to the flag tank." I replied

"Alright." Yakov replied pulling away towards the flag tanks location.

* * *

_Five Minutes later_

"So wait you guys went head to head with four tanks, one of which was the infamous IS-2." Sam asks as we settle down in front of the small fire they built while we were gone.

"Yep I was saying no one scratches the paint off of my hal-track and get's away with it." I replied

"Hey alexi think we should see if they flag tanks crew wants to warm up around the fire?" Dimitri asked.

"Alright." I replied climb onto the tank.

"Knock, Knock." I state knocking on top of the hatch, not a few seconds later the tank commanders opens the hatch.

"What is it commander?" She asked.

"The squad thought I might be a good idea to ask if you girls wanted to come and warm up around the fire." I replied.

"Wait one moment." She states closing the hatch to converse with her crew.

She reappears a few minutes later and states that it would be nice to warm up, so I hopped down off the tank and helped the girls climb down from the tank.

"So alexi how mad do you think katyusha going to be when she finds out you killed almost her entire team?" Danilov asks.

"Well from the last transmission I heard she was threatening to strangle me." I state laughing.

"And you are not afraid of her?" The flag tank gunner asks.

"Nope she her bark is worse than her bite." I replied.

"Or maybe it cause you're crazy, I mean charging four tanks that is just crazy." Dimitri states.

I just shrug as a voice comes over the radio announcing that katyusha team has been destroyed.

"Alright people let's get going back to the hangers." I state jumping into my half-track.

_7 Minutes later, Tankery hanger_

"So what you guys doing the rest of this nice cold saturday?" yakov asks pulling the half-track into the hanger.

"I got to meet sergei in my new office." I replied.

"So they finally finished fixing it up?" Andrei asks.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What do you have to discuss now?" yakov asked.

"We are going over who we are facing next." I replied.

"Good luck then." He replied as I hope out of the half-track and head for the main building.

* * *

AN: Hey guys longest chapter ever in the story so I hoped you enjoyed it and please favorite, follow and review.


End file.
